1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a potty training device. The device is used to familiarize a child or toddler with a conventional toilet. The device is comprised of a housing having a pivotal seat positioned over a cavity for receiving the waste material that is discarded by slidably removing the receptacle that forms the base of the bowl-like cavity. The housing also provides shelf or compartment space for storage of items that can be used by the toddler or child.
Also within the housing are the electronic components for recording and playing a musical tune and/or audio clips. Positioned under the seat is a pressure switch that is designed to react to weight placed thereon. It can be comprised of a compressible elastomeric or polymeric material that is shape retentive having the actual switch concealed therein protecting the child as well as preventing damage from contact with water, which is inevitable during cleaning. The device may also include a switch for engaging and disengaging the pressure switch to prevent the toddler or child from turning the device into a toy. When the pressure switch is engaged a musical tune or prerecorded audio sequence is played for a predetermined period of time or continuously cycled until the switch is opened by the child getting off of the seat. Another audio clip of a typical flushing toilet is activated by depressing a handle situated within reach of the toddler or child.
Additionally incorporated into the potty training device is an audio recording component whereby the user can selectively record another tune or audio clip to be played when the pressure switch is engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other potty training devices designed for children. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,764 issued to Headlee on Apr. 16, 1957.
Another patent was issued to Waard on Jan. 16, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,478. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,544 was issued to Furusawa on Nov. 20, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Roberts as U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,749.
Another patent was issued to Dean, et al. on Apr. 23, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,405 was issued to Aiello on May 21, 1996. Another was issued to Bledsoe on Jul. 21, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,939 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 21, 2000 to Clarke as U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,711.
Another patent was issued to Krvavica, et al. on Sep. 4, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,732. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,036 was issued to Armbruster, et al. on Mar. 2, 2004. Another was issued to Moser on Jun. 30, 1978 as Swiss Patent No. CH600854 and still yet another was issued on May 12, 1999 to Chai as European Patent Application No. EP 0 914 793.